


I'll Always Come Back To You

by HalRose



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, scared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 18:43:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10542315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalRose/pseuds/HalRose
Summary: Vegeta and Bulma are both worried about the outcome of the tournament.  Feelings bubble





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time ever writing something like this. Feedback would be appreciated and if you want more, ill write more, ill write a longer version

—  
It was the night before the tournament. Vegeta and Bulma were standing silently on opposite sides of their bedroom - the bed had not been touched. Both too nervous about the events of tomorrow to even sleep.

Bulma swallowed hard, watching the rain fall against the window like it was the Earth crying over its last day alive.  
Trunks was with Goten at his house, Bulma did not want to see him see her look so scared - infact, Trunks probably knew. He knew everyone was scared. His newborn baby sister was asleep in the next room to Bulma and Vegeta’s bedroom. 

“Vegeta…” Bulma’s voice cracked as ahe fought back tears and turned away from the window to look at her husband.  
Vegeta stopped fiddling with his uniform.  
“Vegeta… I’m scared” Bulma says softly.

Vegeta slowly turns to face his wife, instead of his usual stern expression, his features are soft and Bulma just knows he is just as scared as she is.  
The two don’t know who should make the first move… but Vegeta is the one to walk over to his wife.

“I..I know, Bulma.” He says. Bulma can tell he is tense and her hand on the side of his face brings him back to reality and he looks down at her.  
“You better win…not just because we need you to…but because I know you can. Okay?” Bulma’s mouth was running nervously, the words she was saying… she wished she could have phrased it better.  
“Bulma…I would destroy a thousand gods before they laid a hand on you and our family. I won’t ever stop fighting. ”

Bulma smiles at that, that’s the Vegeta she knows and who she fell in love with  
“Im so proud of you, no matter what. Okay?” She starts crying, looking away from him and her hand falls from his face as she withdraws slightly, curling in on herself  
Vegeta cups his wife’s face gently, wiping away her tears. He has never seen Bulma, his Bulma quite like this before and its tearing him apart.

“Bulma, I will always return home to you.”  
Bulma looks into Vegeta’s eyes and puts her hand over his.  
“Vegeta…” she swallows  
“I promise you that.”

Its a few minutes of silence as they try and find something to say - anything at all. Vegeta’s heart is racing, Bulma can probably feel it as she curls up against him. Every minute Vegeta spent with her, was a minute more of him falling madly for this woman. He had never told her once.

He swallows, trying to pluck up the courage to tell her, but what he said was more than what she was expecting as she felt his arms wrap themselves around her, protecting her  
“ I love you more than anything, Bulma.” He whispered, kissing her as the sound of the rain hitting the glass got louder  
“I know you do, baby. I know”


End file.
